


Collared

by Nerdylittleangelenthusiast (Anderseeds)



Series: Supernatural Works [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Collars, Knotting, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Overstimulation, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderseeds/pseuds/Nerdylittleangelenthusiast
Summary: Castiel turned the collar over in his hands, marvelling at the quality of its make. A butter smooth leather exterior, with real fur sewed along the interior so it wouldn’t chafe; a perfectly sized, weighted ring on the front for anyone wishing to attach a lead, and a latch at the back that was rendered invisible the moment the collar was closed. It was a beautiful piece of work, and the most embarrassing thing Castiel could possibly take to the counter without being accompanied by an alpha.Castiel wants to indulge in a collar. Dean helps him out with that.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068692
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic in my Destiel A/B/O challenge! Feel free to send in ideas.

Castiel turned the collar over in his hands, marvelling at the quality of its make. A butter smooth leather exterior, with real fur sewed along the interior so it wouldn’t chafe; a perfectly sized, weighted ring on the front for anyone wishing to attach a lead, and a latch at the back that was rendered invisible the moment the collar was closed. It was a beautiful piece of work, and the most embarrassing thing Castiel could possibly take to the counter without being accompanied by an alpha.

It was unheard of for omega’s to purchase collars without their alpha or alpha’ _s_ present to ensure it satisfied all of them, so bringing it to the counter by himself would immediately inform the teller and anyone else present that he was alpha-less; an embarrassing thing for any omega to be beyond their thirties. Omega’s his age usually had at least one alpha they could call on to participate in this kind of thing, but for the past decade, Castiel had been far too busy clawing his way up the corporate ladder to concern himself with intimate pursuits. It was only early this year he’d attempted to dip back into dating, which hadn’t ended up going anywhere. He didn’t even have a casual fling he could ask to ring this up with him. The only alpha’s he had in his contact list were his brothers, and dragging them into this just so Castiel could indulge in a collar would have been even more mortifying than making the purchase by himself.

Maybe Gabriel had been right: he should have just accepted a date from one of the alpha’s on the apps Gabriel had downloaded for him instead of being so picky, then he wouldn’t be in this mess. So what if their idea of a greeting was a dick pic? So what if they couldn’t spell, or thought one word replies was scintillating conversation? They could have accompanied him through this, at the very least. He didn’t need to be interested in them as a partner for that. But it was too late for that now: he’d already deleted them all, scrubbing the internet and his phone of every terrible conversation he’d ever had on those Tinder’s and Grinder’s or whatever they’d been called, and frankly, he was pretty sure no one would have gone rushing out to his aid even if he had kept them. He wasn’t _that_ attractive.

He slid the collar through the circle of his fingers and ached to feel that plush fur brush along his throat and see the contrast of the black on his warm complexion. It would look so lovely with the new lingerie he’d purchased for himself a few months ago. If he put on a turtleneck sweater, he might even be able to hide it well enough to go to out in. Not that there was anything wrong with wearing a collar in public; many omega’s did, but he didn’t want to have to come up with a lie if someone asked him about the alpha who’d helped him pick it out.

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth and glanced over at the counter. He supposed he could always try buying a collar online- but it wouldn’t be _this_ one, handcrafted by this very store, and he was rather taken with it now. You always got dubious quality when buying over the internet, but he’d been going to this store at least once a month for five years and they never disappointed. It was just inconvenient that he ended up falling in love with the one damn type of item he couldn’t buy without his lack of alpha being apparent. He’d bought butt plugs (the reason for his coming here, in fact), corsets, whips and masks no problem, but he was already getting stares just for being an omega on their own in the collar section of the store. With his luminescent blue eyes and sweet scent, he was far too easily identified as such.

Running a palm down his warming face, he started for the counter. The sooner he made the purchase, the sooner this would be over with. It was just a few moments of embarrassment, and then he could go home, put it on, and soothe himself by admiring it in a mirror. His face was burning red by the time he was standing before the cashier. She looked up at him, then to either side of him, clearly searching for an alpha. When she didn’t find one, she cocked her eyebrows at him.

“You know, you could buy one online,” she said.

Castiel’s ears were so hot they probably could have served as airway beacons. He set the collar and his chosen plug down on the counter, trying to ignore the people casting curious and sympathetic looks at him.

“Where’s the other teller? Amy?” he asked awkwardly. “She usually rings things up for me.”

“I’m her niece,” said the cashier, huffing as she took up the collar. “I’m just trying to help. I mean, you look old enough that you might not know about the internet, that’s all.”

“I don’t need help,” said Castiel, resisting the urge to curl up like an insect that had been stepped on. Having his age and lack of alpha pointed out in a single day – what a start to his weekend this was turning out to be, and it was particularly frustrating considering he'd come here to try to escape the stresses of life. After working overtime for three weeks to secure a new contract for his company, he desperately needed the stress relief the items in this store could provide.

A warm hand clapped down on his shoulder, prompting him to jump.

“Not entirely true,” came a warm voice from behind him. “Sorry I’m late, babe.”

Castiel was momentarily rendered silent by his surprise, and when he turned to see his self-appointed knight in shining armour, he was even further taken aback by how damn good-looking his saviour was. He blinked at them stupidly, eyes roving over the fine cut of their jaw and the broad, muscular shoulders and chest visible through their black tee. Their scent was faint from this distance, but he could make out something metallic and balmy.

“Babe?” the alpha prompted. “You gonna buy that collar or what?”

Castiel snapped his gaze back around to the collar, hastily drawing a few ragged hundred-dollar bills from his wallet. “Yes, I’m just- do you like it?” He’d asked solely to sell their companionship, but the question had the unintended effect of draining all his blood into his cock, which was an inconvenient thing to happen in as public a place as a sex store. With heat clawing its way up his neck, Castiel drew the folds of his trench coat together in one hand and handed the bills to the cashier with the other.

“Yeah, I love it,” said the alpha, right by his ear, which really wasn’t helping matters. “You’re going to look _so_ good in it. I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

Before that very moment, Castiel hadn’t been aware it was possible for one’s hair to raise in a nice way. But there it was, rising on his arms and nape in a way that was strangely pleasurable.

“Thank you,” he said roughly, snatching the collar and plug off the counter once his purchases had been processed. He threw them into a pocket and grabbed the alpha’s arm, dragging him for the exit before any more awkward conversation became necessary.

The moment they were far enough from the store to be in no danger of being overheard, Castiel released the man and turned to face him. He was tall, too. Had at least a few inches on Castiel, and he found that just as arousing as the rest of the alpha despite his best efforts to keep his thoughts appropriate.

“I appreciate the assistance.” There was no hiding the fact he was aroused. The alpha would be able to smell it, but he still held the sides of his coat tight together to obscure the view of his arousal. It was taking all his self-control not to get slick on his underwear. That was the last thing he needed while standing on a busy footpath. “I’m not really… sure how to compensate something like this,” he pressed on, swallowing as the alpha’s olive-green gaze slid from the crown of his head to the toes of his shoes. “Would some money do?”

The alpha laughed. “Money? I was hoping for a proposition, after that.”

Castiel rubbed at his hot nape. “A proposition? What… what kind?”

“For me to see you in that collar, honestly,” said the alpha. “But I won’t press if you're not interested.”

“I am,” said Castiel, before he could stop himself. He’d _just_ met the man. It was inappropriate, not to mention dangerous to bring home a random alpha and dress up for him, but he hadn’t been intimate with someone in so long – and certainly never with someone who looked and smelt this good – that his cock was taking the reins. “We should exchange names first,” he added hastily. “And… and work information.”

“Dean Winchester.” The alpha extended a hand, and Castiel knew his own was sweaty as he shook it. “You want work information?”

“Yes,” said Castiel, flustered. “For safety purposes. One’s place of work has all necessary information on a person, should something go awry.”

“Haven’t done this in a while, huh?” Dean asked, then pressed on without waiting for an answer. “Just tell someone where you are and who with. That’s how it’s usually done.”

“Oh.” Castiel released Dean's hand, his own even sweatier now. A decade of abstinence had deprived him of any pickup ability he’d ever had. “That would work too.” He gestured toward a distant car park, where he’d paid ten dollars just for the privilege of parking there for a few minutes. “My car’s just down here. If you have one, I’ll be happy to drive you back to pick it up once we’re done.”

“How about a name first?” said Dean, eyebrow arched.

After he’d made this much of a fool of himself, it was a surprise the man still maintained interest in him. “Castiel. Castiel Novak.”

“Mind if I use ‘Cas’?” Dean started for the car park and Castiel followed suit, taking jumpy steps at his side. “Castiel’s a bit of a mouthful when you’re in the middle of fucking someone.”

This man knew just what to say to get his blood raging. Castiel was practically tripping over himself in his eagerness to reach his car.

“Not at all,” he said. “Call me whatever you want.”

Throughout the drive to his house, Dean reached over and fondled his thighs, grazing his thumb over Castiel’s arousal, and he was so hard by the time he pulled into his driveway that he barely remembered to throw off a message to Anna (the sibling least likely to make fun of him) to let her know he was with someone. He provided Dean all of a few seconds to demonstrate awe of his beautiful, two-story house before he dragged him inside, throwing his phone, coat, and a significant amount of his work ensemble onto the floor before showing Dean to his bedroom.

Since he’d begun planning his weekend that morning, he already had his lingerie laid out on his bed, ready to slip into. Now he had a nice new plug, a collar, _and_ an alpha to accompany them, which was two more things than he’d anticipated having. He was already thinking of ways to persuade the alpha to remain the entire weekend as he stepped out of his remaining clothes, his head hazy with lust and his thighs slick. There was probably some on his coat and the car seat, but he’d deal with those later.

“Damn,” murmured Dean from behind him. “It really has been a while, hasn’t it?”

“About a decade,” said Castiel, breathless.

Dean gave a low whistle and stepped up to the edge of the bed, leaning down to run his fingers along the items there. He picked up the panties, extending them to Castiel.

“I’d better fuck you hard to make up for lost time, then,” he said, which sent another spike of arousal zigzagging through Castiel. When he took the panties from Dean, it was with shaking fingers, and Dean smiled knowingly. “I’ll just inch those aside and put my cock right in you, and I’ll plug you once you’re full of my come. Sound good?”

Castiel had to make a conscious effort not to moan at the very idea. He tugged the panties up his thighs, then scooped up the remaining items to squeeze into them. “Sounds… sounds perfect.”

“Honestly, Cas, it’s a miracle no one has claimed you yet,” Dean rumbled. “You look amazing.”

In his peripheral vision, he saw Dean lick his lips and reach for his belt. The tent in his trousers promised not only a deep fucking, but a wide one too, because even with a barrier, Castiel could tell he was large. Very large, and no doubt had a knot that would stretch Castiel so far open he’d be feeling it for weeks.

With the lingerie in place, it was time for the collar, and he made to retrieve it from the bed, only to have Dean get there first. With a little shake of his head, Dean unclipped the collar and looked expectantly at the pale column of Castiel’s throat.

“Alpha’s job,” he said simply.

Castiel was more than happy to present his neck to Dean, his cock so hard now that it was peeking out from under the lace of his underwear. He didn’t think he’d ever been this aroused before. He’d certainly never been able to smell an alpha’s scent this well during past forays into intimacy. It was thick, and lingering, and dizzying in its intensity, and each breath left his skin prickling and hot all over. When Dean gently situated the collar around his neck, just the graze of his fingers over fever-hot skin was enough to make Castiel tremble.

The green of Dean’s eyes had darkened to something muddy. When he smiled, Castiel noted dazedly that his canines were elongated, just slightly, enough that he’d be able to bite deep if he wanted to mark Castiel as his. Right now, Castiel wouldn’t have much minded that. He would have liked to keep this Dean Winchester and be kept.

“You’re already on the edge,” Dean murmured, applying a gentle touch to Castiel’s clavicle that elicited a ragged breath. “We’ve barely even started.”

It took great effort to respond. “Your scent is driving me insane.”

“And yours is driving _me_ insane.” Dean’s hand dropped past the brazier and to the hem of Castiel’s panties. “But I haven’t spent a decade working myself up. Look at you. You’re gonna come apart the moment I touch your cock.”

“Please,” Castiel breathed, tilting his hips up, eager for the promised contact. He never imagined he’d be this eager to be touched by an alpha, much less bring one home for that purpose. His heart was thudding so hard that his pulse must have been visible in his neck.

“There’s no way anyone would be able to refuse that,” rumbled Dean, and slowly, gently, he closed his hand around Castiel’s cock, curling his free arm around Castiel’s waist. Good thing he did, because Castiel’s knees buckled the moment his painfully hard, red-tipped cock was touched and he very nearly collapsed to the floorboards. “There we go,” murmured Dean. “Just hold onto me, baby. Put your arms around me.”

Shakily, Castiel did as he instructed, tearing his fingers into the back of Dean’s shirt and whimpering as he thrust up into the circle of Dean’s hand. It wasn’t going to take him long to finish, not when he’d been celibate for so long. For years it’d just been him and his hand, and between attending Stanford and struggling his way into an Executive role at his job, even that had been a rare event. It was only recently he’d been able to go home without bringing at least a few hours of work with him.

Sliding his other hand past the hem of Castiel’s panties, Dean cupped his balls from the behind, tracing his thumb over the small, smooth sac, and Castiel nearly sobbed from how good even that felt. When Dean rubbed his fingers insistently over the sensitive frenulum of his cock, he really did sob, burying his face into Dean’s shoulder to muffle it.

“You’re so sensitive,” Dean murmured, voice low and guttural, almost a growl. “Looks good on you, all this desperation. Prettiest omega I’ve ever set eyes on. I can’t wait to get my cock in you, fill you right up. I'm gonna make a mess of you.”

A ragged little, “Yes,” was all Castiel managed to get out, his climax so close now that any remaining cognisance was rapidly abandoning him. What had it been- a few minutes? An exceptionally short amount of time, but God, Dean knew just where to touch, just when to squeeze his fingers. He was playing Castiel’s body with all the ease of a musician with their instrument. He even knew where to place his teeth, tracing them delicately over the edge of his clavicle and the curve of his neck, teasing him closer and closer to the edge of his finish.

Then Dean slid his fingers between this cheeks, circled over his wet entrance, and that was it- that was all it took for Castiel to be thrust over the edge, spilling hot strings of finish into Dean’s fist and shouting into the solid warmth of Dean’s shoulder. His legs gave out on him fully, then. Dean had to tilt himself back to catch him, holding him in place while he squirmed and shook through his climax and then fell boneless in Dean’s grip.

As the waves of pleasure receded, he was left fuzzy and hot. He was more relaxed than he had been in the last decade- maybe even beyond that, but he hadn’t enough control over his mental facilities to recall that far back right now. Even the sweat stinging his eyes was agreeable. He could have fallen asleep right then and there, if not for the fact Dean wasted no time in moving him over to the mirror and turning him in his arms, letting Castiel get an eyeful of his flushed, sweaty form and his slick thighs and his come-splattered belly. He’d come exactly once and still managed to look like he’d been put through his paces.

“Never seen an omega so ready to be fucked,” said Dean into his ear, lightly dragging his teeth along the shell. “You want my knot, omega? Want to be stretched open by it?”

Those words made his soft cock jump. It wasn’t going to take much to get him hard again. “Don’t tease me,” he said, barely able to get out the words, pressing his ass into the dip of Dean’s navel and trying to position Dean’s hard, heavy cock between his cheeks. It was large enough and straining hard enough against its confines that he could practically feel the veins on it through the fabric of Dean’s jeans. “I can’t- I can’t take teasing- I need it, please.”

In the mirror, he saw Dean’s eyes gleam, full of hunger. “Hands on either side of the mirror. Hold on.”

Lifting shaking arms up, he did as he was told, getting as good a grip as he could manage on either side of the mirror. In the reflection, he saw Dean unzipping himself, pushing his jeans and underwear out of the way, unveiling a long, girthy cock with a deep red tip. It was by far the largest cock he’d ever seen, and he’d seen quite a few in porn. Something _that_ large seemed like it shouldn’t be able to fit in such a tight channel, but Castiel would take it; he would take every inch, even if it split him right open, even if it felt like too much. He wanted all of it.

Dean bent over him, sliding a finger into the hook on his collar and using it to pull Castiel into an arch, giving him a look at himself in the mirror. Just as he’d expected, the dark leather looked beautiful on his skin, accentuating the warmth of it. Dean seemed to think it alluring too, since he leaned down and closed his teeth over the junction of Castiel's neck and shoulder, tearing his teeth into vulnerable flesh while he pushed Castiel’s panties aside and positioned the thick head of his cock against Castiel’s entrance. The bite drew a shout, which rose into a ringing cry as Dean sunk the head of his cock into him, pushing into his tight, velvety heat one inch at a time. Even at the quarter way point, he was impossibly full, stretched beyond capacity, his legs quaking so hard that it took every bit of self-control he had to keep himself upright.

The teeth eased off, a tongue lathing over the indents. “Fuck, you’re-“ The alpha broke off into pants, his grip on the collar trembling as he sunk deeper still into Castiel. He was nearing the hilt. “You’re like a furnace, and so damn soft and perfect.” There was a babbling quality to his words; clearly Castiel wasn’t the only one overwhelmed.

Finally, his hips settled against Castiel’s thighs, his tawny public hairs brushing Castiel’s ass. He was fully sheathed, wedged deep within Castiel’s trembling body, the girth of him an agonising presence against his prostate. He needed Dean to move, to stimulate that wonderful mass of nerves within him.

“M-move,” was all he managed to get out, and Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out to the halfway point, then jerked back in, rocking Castiel forward until his cheek was against the mirror. Dean’s fingers slipped free of his collar, dropping to grasp him about the hips instead, steadying him while Dean settled into a steady rhythm.

In the lower-half of the mirror, Castiel could see his cock swinging between his legs with each thrust, moving in what little space the panties allowed. The sheer fabric encasing his legs gleamed under the overhead light, accentuating the length of his legs and looking entirely too good next to the blue of Dean’s jeans. Then Dean drew back far enough to strike his sweet spot on the next thrust, and Castiel’s eyes fluttered involuntarily shut. His breaths soon turned into a litany of pleas, ‘faster’, ‘more’, ‘please’, even a few compliments, thought they were largely incomprehensible for how many syllables were lost to his moans.

It wasn’t long before he was pressing his chest up against the mirror for leverage, fingers white and trembling around the gold framing. His lower half remained bent, kept in place by Dean’s firm grip, but he needed to grab onto the mirror or he would fall and end up with his head to the floor and his ass in the air. Not an entirely disagreeable position, but the last thing he needed was more blood rushing to his head. His face was already hot enough that his blush had managed to reach his shoulders and dapple across his chest.

The chill of the mirror soon became skin-warm and he felt moisture gathering at all points of contact. When he peeled open his eyes, he couldn’t see himself in the mirror anymore, not in this position, not while bent so obscenely. He couldn’t see Dean’s hungry gaze hovering behind him, drinking in the omega he had so expertly managed to ensnare. He couldn’t see the barest hint of Dean's cock as he pushed in and out of Castiel, nor the pink of his tongue as he applied it to Castiel’s skin. But Castiel didn’t need to see these things, because he could feel them well enough, could feel Dean stretching him open and digging his nails in and licking long, hot lines up the bobs of his spine, and these things were so much better than seeing.

Dean shifted the angle of his thrusts, bearing down now and soon Castiel’s eyes had rolled back far enough that he wouldn’t have been able to see anything even if he’d cared to. His impossibly wide knot battered against Castiel’s already over-full hole, and Castiel bore down on it with a wantonness he hadn’t even known he possessed, desperate to have it in him, to plug himself on it and keep Dean wedged deep inside. He pressed back into it again, and again, until finally there was enough give for Dean to slip smoothly into him, tearing such a bellowing cry from Castiel that it punched all the air out of his lungs. He finished again without even needing to be touched, sullying the floor and mirror. His entire body quaked and moved; his fingers and toes curled, his limbs shifted, his back arched, and his ass clenched around Dean.

Distantly, he was aware of tears making damp tracks down the red plane of his cheeks and drool rolling down the side of his chin and he didn’t care. He didn’t care how utterly wrecked he must have looked. His head was empty, blissful, and even the spreading warmth of Dean’s finish wasn’t enough to jolt him out of it. He hiccuped and sobbed, overwrought and happy.

“You did so good.” Dean sounded utterly wrecked himself, but he was still taking the time to praise Castiel and that made the tears come a little thicker. “You were perfect. Fuck, so perfect.”

His entire being was still throbbing when Dean slid a forearm beneath his legs and lifted them off the floor, bringing them high enough for Dean to carry him while he was still affixed to Dean’s cock. With wobbly strides, he was carried to the bed, where Dean proceeded to stretch them both out on their sides and curl his arms tight and proprietorial around Castiel’s chest. He remained buried deep inside. In his fugue, Castiel had the delirious thought of keeping Dean there forever, having Dean keep him full all hours of the day, but that impossible dream fell away once he’d recovered enough cognisance to recognise how silly it was. He would, however, be hard pressed to let Dean go completely after that performance.

He didn’t say anything for several minutes, waiting until his pulse had stopped vibrating in his throat before he spoke.

“Dean,” he said quietly, voice rough. He’d given his vocal cords a battering with that last scream. “Will you stay the weekend?”

“Sure,” murmured Dean against the crown of his head. He sounded just as wrung out. “And if you're interested at all, uh…” A moment of hesitation. “Maybe beyond that? I could take you out for a coffee or something.”

He gave a sleepy sort of laugh. “A coffee? Like a date?”

“If you’re interested.”

“After that?” Castiel looked over his shoulder, eyes half-lidded and wanting. “I’d be a fool to refuse. I’ll gladly go out on a date, Dean.” Then he sunk back into place. “After you’ve spent this weekend fucking me on every piece of furniture in the house, if you’d be so kind.”

“You’re so damn polite.” Dean grinned against his shoulder. “I’d be an even bigger fool to refuse. You’ll be stumbling your way to work come Monday.”

“Consider that a challenge,” said Castiel.

“You might come to regret that,” said Dean, giving the most delectable, throaty chuckle Castiel had ever had the pleasure of hearing. 

Castiel smiled to himself. Maybe it was a good thing he’d spent so much time repelling alphas on those dating apps. If he’d selected one earlier on, he wouldn’t have stumbled upon _this_ alpha.


End file.
